


Casey/Zeke Ficlets

by tariana



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 22:24:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15496002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tariana/pseuds/tariana
Summary: So I used to do this thing where you had to choose a song and then in the time that song played, you wrote. These are about Casey and Zeke.





	Casey/Zeke Ficlets

You Are Not Alone

Casey had thought things would change after Mary Beth, but they really hadn't. Delilah had kept him around for a few months, riding high on the publicity, but when that had died down, she had unceremoniously dumped him with barely a trace of regret. Casey was surprised he wasn't sadder, honestly. He guessed that meant things had never been right between them, anyway, and he guessed he'd always really known that.

Stokely still traded barbs with Stan, although that relationship actually seemed to be going okay. Casey shook his head everytime he saw those two together -- talk about odd couples. But hey, what worked worked, and who was he to argue?

Who was he to argue, after all? Because somewhere along the line, probably that night, he'd developed something (feelings? too girly. a crush? too juvenile. a desire to fuck the brains out of...? true, but not very subtle) for Zeke Tyler.

Zeke, Herrington High's biggest fuck-up, and surprisingly cool guy. Casey had been waaaay wrong about Zeke, he now realized. He hadn't a clue what to do about it, though. They passed each other in the halls with barely a "hey" or a nod, and Casey wanted that to change.

He would make it change. He wanted Zeke, and he wasn't about to give up.

He liked a challenge, after all.

And Zeke Tyler would be one heck of a challenge, now wouldn't he?

Casey smiled. Yes, this was one challenge he was more than up for.

I Can't Wait Another Minute

Zeke didn't know what the hell he was doing. He wasn't sure HOW to do this, either, now that he thought about it. All he knew was that he had to do it. He was going to have Casey Connor, and he was going to have him tonight. How should he play it? Suave, cool, romantic...? Would Casey like things rough, or would he want soft kisses, gentle touches? Or should Zeke just let Casey take the lead? Yeah, right. It'd be at least 2040 before they got anywhere if he let Casey be in charge.

How had he not noticed Casey, all this time? They'd gone to the same school for... how long? Long enough that Zeke should have noticed those amazing blue eyes, that hair that looked as soft and sleek as a cat, that surprisingly muscley little body under those baggy clothes... Zeke had been seriously blind, if he hadn't noticed that. But Zeke figured there were a lot of people who had misjudged Casey before that night with Mary Beth.

Zeke was still trying to figure out how to play this, when suddenly Casey was pulling him close and kissing him, and oh, he guessed Casey would do just fine being in charge.

Round & Round

Zeke gripped Casey's hips and pulled him closer, the friction between them already threatening to ignite into something dangerous and too hot to put out. He hadn't a fucking clue what he was doing, but he knew it felt too damn good to stop.

When Casey had stood on tiptoe for that first kiss, Zeke had been lost. What the hell was he doing, falling for (and he had to admit that was what it was, because as much as he wanted Casey's body, he loved that heart and that mind more) this skinny little nerdy photographer, with his intense eyes and that damn camera always clicking?

He didn't know, but he hadn't the faintest desire to stop it. Casey arched against him and moaned, and Zeke's hands slid under Casey's butt, pulling and lifting him up. Casey's legs went around him, and Zeke stumbled toward the sofa, where he collapsed in a rough heap, pulling Casey down on top of him.

The other boy stretched out full-length on top of Zeke, leaning down to kiss him again. This kiss was accompanied by a sharp bite, which had Zeke gasping.

Oh, my God. What the hell was he getting into?

I Need You

Things had ended badly between them, and Casey knew at least half of the blame was his. Pushing Zeke too far, too fast, and not being willing to let the other boy take the lead. Casey just wasn't a pushover, and when coupled with Zeke's strong will, it had just been too much. There had been a lot of yelling at the end, and Zeke had driven off angrily, and they hadn't talked, and Casey had gone off to college, and now he was home for Christmas break, having never really gotten over Zeke, and his ears kept straining to hear the sound of the GTO's engine, which was crazy, because it wasn't going to happen. Zeke Tyler was not going to drive up. Zeke was nobody's knight, in shining armor or otherwise.

Casey tilted his head. Wait. What was that sound? Oh, his ears were cruel, because it sounded like...

He walked to his bedroom window, and looked down.

His eyes widened. In his driveway stood Zeke Tyler, arms spread in a "what's going on?" gesture, and grinning maniacally up at him.

Casey took the stairs two at a time.

Girl U For Me

Zeke Tyler might have looked cool on the outside, but inside, he was quaking with fear. And Jesus, didn't that sound like a girl? Well, what did you do when you'd fucked things up so bad with the person you just wanted to spend the damn rest of your life with? What did you do when you had to spend some time apart from that person, trying to figure out how that person was a man instead of a woman, how that person was so different that what you'd thought you wanted?

You went to their house, that's what. Showed up in your loud car, with the music blasting. You got out of the car, looking all brave and cool. You grinned at them, even though you were dying inside from nerves, wondering what the hell they would say, if they'd found someone at that big college to replace you, if they'd tell you to fuck off completely.

Then you just stared at them, wondering how in the world they got so beautiful in only four months of absence, wondering how you were going to live without them if they went away again.

Then you told them everything they meant to you, that's what. You said the words you were too chicken to say before.

"I love you, Casey."

Then you smiled when they kissed you and said those words in return.


End file.
